


a whistle in the north

by goldenkc



Series: Love Interests They Deserve [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (i know he already is a dad but its not shown enough), (idk if i should warn but there it is and its not that bad but stay back if its a trigger anyway), (if you cant tell from the summary alone lol), F/M, Kidnapping, Swearing, father!tormund, jon is protective of his sister, like last time im tagging mature bc theres talk of and implied sex, sansa deserves someone good to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: “I think I love her.”Tormund gets more angry and shouts, “You're lucky /I/ love you or else Jon Snow might kill you when he eventually finds out you're fucking his sister!”“We weren't fucking, we were just--”“Just what?”It is of their people to talk about sex freely. Grey wouldn’t betray Sansa’s trust by sharing her hesitance. “…Nothing.”Tormund holds a finger pointed at the boy’s face and warns, “It better be nothing, and it better continue to be nothing. Dammit Grey, I told your father I'd protect you when you were a wee child but apparently even I can't protect you from being a stupid boy who only thinks with his cock.”Grey nods, telling him, “I'm sorry, Tormund. Won't happen again.”He sighs, walks over to his son and ruffles his hair. Then he pats the young man's back and says, “No more seeing her. Now get to bed, eh?”[ Happy rewrite #2: Sansa and Jon are happy at their home where a man named Grey-- with eyes the same colour and a gift that makes him especially unique among the wildings--had followed them. The red-haired lady may just fall for this charismatic man, finally getting the treatment she deserves. ]





	1. chapter one

“Who do I see about—” The man with dark brown hair and olive skin stops in his tracks. He’s facing an astoundingly beautiful woman. Well, not _facing_ , rather, because she’s focused on reading a raven’s scroll. “Oh, hello, love,” he says with a proud smile on his face.

“See about what?” she asked uninterested, barely paying attention as they stand on the balcony facing the courtyard of Castle Black.

He clears his throat, replying, “About fixing my sword. Who's the best blacksmith here?”

When she finally faces him, her eyes are hooked on the sword which appears to have shattered the top half, the second half has a dent on the side like it’s been smashed against a rock tree. “What on earth did you do to it?

He purses his lips before sheepishly answering, “Tried to take down a White Walker on my own.” He flashes back to being thrown by the monster, a simple push against his chest and he went flying.

Her eyes widen, and she nearly shrieks, “On your own?” Then she shakes her head and asks, "Sorry, who are you?”

“Greyland Stone, you can call me Grey,” he says and nods with that flirtatious smile that usually has all free folk men and women swooning. But it seems to do nothing for this red-haired lady with bright blue eyes.

She has a look that _almost_ seems like she’s trying to hold back any twitch in her lips. “Alright, Grey, what possessed you to believe you could go against a White Walker without a dragon glass dagger?”

“Confidence.”

“You mean arrogance.”

She makes him chuckle. There’s a moment they don’t speak. Sansa’s not looking at him. She’s watching the wildings practice with swords. Loud clanging they can hear ever far away. One of the Watchmen shout, “Terrible!” when one of the men fighting gets smacks against the side with a sparring sword.

“I was at Hardhome when Jon Snow came. What a fighter.” There her mouth twitches. Maybe proudly. Maybe she knows him, he thinks. “I saw him take down probably two dozen wights only with a sword.”

Even with the wind whistling between them, he can hear her mutter, “Yes, I've heard he's great.”

He wants to focus on her. “So what's your name? You're obviously not a free folk.”

The unknown woman narrows her eyes at him. “What makes you say that?”

“Your clothing. Looks too… _perfect_.”

She smiles down at the embroidery of a wolf she put near the neckline. “Well, thank you. _I_ made it.” Grey’s impressed, and again, she hides her emotions. “Smith’s name is Oren. Goodbye, Grey.”

She walks away and Grey bellows after her, “Wait, I didn’t get your name.”

She doesn’t turn back when she shouts back, “Yes, I did that on purpose.”


	2. chapter two

Grey is already grinning when he spots that red hair in the balcony of Castle Black. “Hello, love,” he greets as he walks up beside her.

She smiles lightly, with a nod. “Grey.” He asks her when she’s going to tell him her name, stating the woman has an unfair advantage.

She lets out a small laugh then changes the subject asking how he’s been getting accustomed to this side of the wall. She fears that once he knows her name, he won’t treat her as normally as he does now.

Just as the thought enters her mind, her brother rounds the corner. “Hey, I’ve got to get going,” he says quickly to her, tightening the strap on his shoulder. He stops when he notices the man beside his sister. “Hello.” 

“Jon Snow,” Grey says, nearly freezing in the great fighter’s presence. He gets down to one knee, bowing his head as he says “Your Grace.”

“Stand, man.” The King chuckles then he realizes who this is. “You're Grey, aren’t you? Tormund’s son?”

He nods, glancing at the redhead with a suppressed awkward expression on her face. “Not by blood, but yes.”

Jon holds out a hand for the man to shake, saying, “Nice to meet you.”

Grey takes it and beams, “And you.”

“Anyway, sorry. Sansa, just wanted to say goodbye,” he says softly before standing taller to kiss his sister's forehead, all the while, Sansa is staring at Grey’s practically baffled look.

“Stay safe,” she tells her brother, patting his arm. When Jon finally walks away, Sansa looks at her feet.

Grey scoffs amusedly. “You're Sansa fucking Stark.”

She clears her throat, saying, “And you're Tormund's son.”

“That's not nearly as interesting as being the King's sister.”

She eyes him up and down, a smirk on her face almost mischievous. Then she says, “No, I suppose not.” 

She walks away, and Grey runs to catch up. “You could have told me.”

“You could have recognized me.”

“Aye, I could have. Then I'd've avoided you, but now I'm too intrigued.”

Sansa stays a step in front of him, able to opening smile as she replies, “Lucky me.” And she truly believes she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think this story is gonna be maybe 12 parts. 
> 
> and i'm also writing a jon fic, a pod fic, and a margaery one shot, but i am focusing on sansa's first.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come! hit kudos if you liked :)


End file.
